


Take a load off

by all-of-the-ships-are-sailing (Phandom_Doodles)



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, or whatever the heck this is supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom_Doodles/pseuds/all-of-the-ships-are-sailing
Summary: Snafu and Hoosier have their own little outlet for dealing with the war.





	Take a load off

**Author's Note:**

> One shot from a previous kinktober moved over from tumblr. Enjoy!!

Sometimes, during the war, the guys find their own ways to take a load off, any momentary escape from the stresses of this nightmare they they all fucking signed up for. This particular kind of stress, however, can lead some of the guys into doing things they they might not normally do. And this can definitely be said for both Bill ‘Hoosier’ Smith and Merriell 'Snafu’ Shelton.

It starts as most things do around here, with Shelton running his mouth about something or other and winding up the rest of the guys. But it’s Hoosier that decides to call him out on it. Things get heated and when a couple of the other guys step in to tell them to knock it off or take it elsewhere, Hoosier is the one to throw his hands up with a roll of his eyes and stalk off into the woods. And Shelton is the one to follow him.

Shelton has always been the one to overstep the mark and when he snipes, just on the edge of too sharp, Hoosier slams him into the nearest object in warning and this is how the two of them end up shoved up against some tree, out of sight, jerking each other’s cocks. It’s rough and it’s angry but neither of them stops until they both spill over each other’s hands. They part ways with a 'fuck you’ and that’s that.

From there, it becomes this thing they do from time to time. When one of them gets a little too pent up, they seek out the other for some quick relief. And hell, it works too. Shelton stops running his mouth so much, and Hoosier doesn’t end up getting into it with him. 

There’s nothing romantic in what they do. No softly whispered words, no sweet kisses, nothing too intimate. Because that’s not what this is about and they are both fully conscious of that, there will be no broken hearts or aching souls when this comes to an end. The best part of this, if anyone were to ask them, is that this means that there’s no reason to hold back, to be polite, to try and impress one another. The aim of the game is to get off, and neither of them are afraid to ask for something they want. It becomes a trade off between them, swapping favours like smokes.

Their first night after arriving in Pavuvu, the guys are given a free pass for a couple nights rest after what happened in Cape. Of course, the guys don’t use that time for rest, and by sun down, they’re all drunk, huddled around a table with booze, smokes and cards.

“Nah, that’s it, I’m out.” Hoosier is the first to give in, tossing his cards onto the middle of the table. “You play a mean game, Snafu.” 

Once he does, a few of the others throw in their own hands and Shelton smirks around his smoke.

“You boys are too fuckin’ easy.” His tone is just on the edge of cocky, he leans forward and collects his winnings, a couple packs of smokes, a decent lighter and a small bottle of Old Jordan. The men grumble their loss and disperse in search of more booze. Deciding to finish the night on a high, Shelton ducks out the entrance to head for his own tent.

“Snafu.” A hushed hiss and the sound of someone approaching him. He recognises who it is and doesn’t bother turning his head. 

“Here for a rematch?” Shelton stops walking and rifles around in his pocket for a pack of his new smokes. He breaks them open, pulling one out with his teeth and holds them out to Hoosier when he catches up. Hoosier holds up a hand in refusal. “Y'know, people gonna start talkin’ if we keep disappearin’ together like this.”

"Better make this quick then.” Hoosier retorts. He walks into Shelton a little bit and pushes in the direction of their nearest cover. Shelton gets a grip on Hoosier and flips them around, pushing him up against the thick trunk of a tree. He pulls Hoosier’s shirt back to leave bites and licks across his shoulders and neck.

Hoosier hisses at a particularly harsh bite to is collar bone. He brings a hand up, grabbing Shelton’s shoulders and pressing down on them in an unsubtle hint. “Come on, ya fuck.”

“What'cha want?” Shelton mumbles against his skin. Hoosier swears at him again. He knows exactly what he’s after. Shelton chuckles and lets his knees buckle, dropping his weight to them and leaving him eye level with Hoosiers clothed crotch.

Too impatient to wait for Shelton to tease him, Hoosier unfastens his own dungarees and shoves them down his hips, glancing around quickly to be sure they’re still alone. He grabs the back of Shelton’s neck with one hand and presses the head of his cock against his lips with the other. “That’s it.” He lets out a grunt when Shelton parts his lips and allows him in. “Lemme be rough, yeah?” Hoosier grounds out, fighting against the urge to thrust hard into the wet heat of Shelton’s mouth. 

Shelton hums in protest, sharp wide eyes pinning him warningly. “Come on, Snafu.” Hoosier slurs out, tone not far from a whine. “I’ll do somethin’ for you next time, whatever ya want.”

Shelton scowls at him but considers the trade offer. After a few moments, he makes a small noise of agreement in the back of his throat and grips Hoosiers hips, pulling them to sink his cock further into his mouth in one movement. Hoosier makes a noise like all the air has just been forced from his lungs and tightens his fingers against Shelton’s neck.

“That’s it, just like that.” He tugs Shelton almost entirely off his cock and thrusts back in before he has chance to prepare properly. Shelton gags around him but he feels Hoosiers grip ease to allow him the room to settle. Shelton pulls off away and spits on his cock before taking him down again. He hums again when he’s okay and Hoosier starts to move again, moving Shelton’s head back and forth. 

Once Shelton has grown used to the intrusion against his throat and stops gagging as much, Hoosier takes his head into both his hands, holding him still and starts moving his hips instead. Shelton brings his hands to hold onto Hoosier’s thighs to steady himself and Hoosier picks up the pace, fucking into Shelton’s throat roughly. He does this in short bursts, allowing a few seconds in between for Shelton to get ahold of his gag reflex and breathe before he goes back to work. Sometimes Shelton smacks Hoosier’s leg to tell him to ease off a moment.

“Fuck.” Hoosier sighs out, the next time Shelton thumps his leg. “Feels so damn good!” 

Shelton pretends not to be interested in the praise. He wipes the tears from his eyes and licks his lips. Then he positions himself for the next burst. 

“I’m gettin’ pretty close.” Hoosier says. “Think you can hold out an’ I’ll make this the last one.”

Shelton glares at him for a moment. “Make it quick.” His voice sounds hoarse.

Hoosier wastes no time in burying himself back inside Shelton’s mouth. He thrusts shallowly a couple of times. Shelton feels a hand slide over his throat and the pressure is firm but doesn’t cut his air off and he gets the feeling it’s not there for that.

“Okay.” Is the only warning Hoosier gives him before embedding himself deep into his throat with a shaky sigh. His pace is fast and rough and Shelton can only hold himself still and try to breathe through his nose as best he can. He can’t stop the strangled groans that rumble at the back of his throat as Hoosier uses his face to get off. The obscene sounds that come from their actions make his face burn and he’s thankful for the shade of the night that hides this fact. Hoosier moans harshly, squeezes his neck a little tighter and Shelton realises that the grip on his neck is so Hoosier can feel his own cock forcing itself down and making his throat bulge lightly. The idea turns him on more than it should.

Hoosiers thrusts become erratic and he gives into it, pummelling Shelton’s mouth. “Take it.” He cuts and thrusts deep, holding Shelton down onto his cock with a dissolved groan. Shelton feels the thick wad of fluid pulsing into him and since his only choice here is to swallow or choke, his body makes it for him and his throat contracts as he takes it down. His eyes are streaming freely and he’s grunting without realising it.

The moment Hoosiers hands ease their grip, Shelton tears himself away from him and coughs a few times. “Fuckin’ asshole!” He gasps, voice raw.

Hoosier heaves the air, a satisfied smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “I’ll make it worth it.” He promises in his drunken, lust filled haze.

“Too right you fuckin’ will.” Shelton quips as he clambers to his feet. “Pull ya dungarees back up, 'fore someone sees.” He doesn’t wait to see if his order is followed. He goes in search for his tent, leaving a very sated Hoosier leaning against the tree.


End file.
